


The Dublin Ducks

by yellow_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Easter Rising 1916, M/M, true historical facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_owl/pseuds/yellow_owl
Summary: An insight into how a true historical fact came to happen
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Dublin Ducks

While Aziraphale and Crowley mostly met in Green Park, one of the best spots for clandestine meetings one can find in Europe, it was not the only park where they walked, talked and fed the ducks in. Dublin is no London, but it has featured promptly at the top of both Aziraphale and Crowley’s favourite cities list for some time: the abundance of pubs and bars, along with the good-natured Irish humour made it one of their favourite places to visit.

St Stephen’s Green is a nice little park. It is not much, but it allows for a good leasurly stroll, and when in 1822 they were both in Dublin, Crowley showed it to the angel making it their official meeting point in the city. It was, as the name implied, rather green and the fowl prospered there.

In 1916 Crowley is in Dublin again. The air is tense with rage, indignation, and not always free of bullets. It is coming up to Easter and the demon is there to drum up some trouble. Well, trouble for some, freedom for others, point is, it is going to create some chaos and that is what goes into those reports to Hell, other outcomes are… well, they are not going to be on the report, ok? He walks through St Stephen’s Green and sees them: the prize ducks. They are plump and content and there are about seven ducklings hurrying after their mother-duck. He sighs and remembers another spring some time ago, before his long sleep, before this whole Holy Water business that went so spectacularly tits-up. That spring there were ducklings too, Aziraphale spotted them on the pond and pointed them out to Crowley… the demon sighs deeply and stalks on.

In 2016 Aziraphale and Crowley are in Dublin on business. That is Aziraphale is there for a blessing: promoting further goodwill on the celebrations of the centenary of the Easter Rizing, no less. ‘Is this not a funny old world?’ - Crowley muses to himself. (He is here for pleasure, taking a few days break from causing havoc elsewhere). As they poke around the Little Dublinia Museum, Aziraphale spots a newspaper extract…

He stops dead in his tracks and looks quriously at Crowley…

“Irish stew for lunch then, Angel?”

“Crowley, this…”

“Also, I know this place, just along the Liffey, they make excellent doughnuts, come on, my treat” - he hopes badly the tips of his ears are not blushing (he knows they are)

“Very well, my dear” - Aziraphale smiles at him and, thank someone, does not ask anything about the article.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a true historic fact that the ducks at St Stephen's Green in Dublin continued to be fed every day, even during the Easter Rising of 1916, despite being located literally in between the conflicting parties.
> 
> The Little Dublinia museum exists, it is located just off St Stephen's Green and is well worth a visit, especially if you can join the free guided tour inside.
> 
> The doughnut shop also exists (at least it did the last time I was in Dublin), and it does indeed have the best doughnuts ever: it is called Offbeat Donut Co, I am sure Aziraphale is a regular there.


End file.
